Ocean Lights
by IdyllicDreams
Summary: Kagome’s long awaited summer vacation in her time is put on hold when a storm overtakes Japan. With her summer plans ruined by the endless amount of rain, her mother tells her of a relative who is coming to visit. Worried when her relative doesn’t show up, Kagome goes out to look for her and finds her in an unlikely place.
1. Heavy Rain

_**A/N: Enjoy!**_

 _ **Heavy Rain**_

Mother nature could be cruel when She wanted. The summer vacation that Kagome was desperately longing for was replaced with an endless amount of rain. She begged her companions for just 5 days to enjoy the summer in the city, but the traffic there was backed up due to the amount precipitation.

Kagome let out a disappointed groan as she said goodbye to her summer plans; the summer festival, the beach and everything.

"Kagome," Ms. Higurashi sighed. "You just got home and you're already sad."

"It's because my summer plans are ruined!" She whinned in despair as her mother served tea for the two of them.

"It can't be all that bad." Ms. Higurashi reasoned. "Just make plans that include being inside. Souta did that just fine by going over to his friend's, didn't he?"

Kagome fell into a pout when she found that her brother was doing a better job at enjoying his summer than she was. Plus, going to a friend's house was nothing like going to the beach! Kagome wanted to show off her body without being criticized by the people of the past. She wanted to be free of worrying. Be free of having to find the missing pieces of the jewel and forget her problems for just five days.

After all, she deserved it! She's been trying to save the world while still barely passing high school. She's been doing a pretty swell job when she thought about it, too. That was all the more reason she needed this break, but she didn't want to sound like she was complaing about her endevors to her mother. Instead, she gave a low hum in response.

There was a long silence as the two calmy sipped their tea to the sound of the rain. Ms. Higurashi was the first to break the silence when she told Kagome of something that had just crossed her mind.

"Do you remember your cousin, Ame?"

Kagome nodded, remembering the little girl with glasses almost as thick as her own fingers and way too big for her. She always had her hair up in twintails. The most vivid memory that Kagome had of the girl was the fact that she was clumsy and a tad annoying. She always seemed to get Kagome into trouble. Even if it was accidental.

Whenever Ame was around, Kagome always seemed to find herself being angry.

"What about her?" Kagome questioned.

"She's supposed to be coming over soon."

"How soon?" Kagome asked.

 _"Tomorrow."_


	2. Something’s Not Right

_**A/N: This takes place the next day.**_

 ** _Something's Not_ _Right_**

The rain seemed to only fall harder as time went on. Kagome and her mother had already cleaned the house. Even twice over due to their worriedness over the fact that Ame was 2 hours late from the time she said she would arrive. 6 o' clock. By the looks of the outdoors and her cousin's tardiness, Kagome was beginning to think that she needed to go and search for her cousin. The worst possibilities kept creeping into her head, but she quickly shooed them off.

"Mama," Kagome called as she rushed to throw on her rain jacket and shoes. "I'm going to go look for her."

She dashed to the kitchen, passed her worry-stricken mother to grab a flashlight out of the drawer and a first aid kit.

"You don't think that she's hurt, do you?" Ms. Higurashi inquired as she took notice of the first aid kit her daughter decided to bring along.

"No, Mama." Kagome sighed. "But just in case."

After tucking the first aid kit into the deep pockets of her rain coat, Kagome quickly rushed out the door. It didn't take long for her to become drenched in rain. While her rain coat protected her clothes, her socks and shoes were a completely different issue. She really wished that she brought her rain boots instead.

Kagome shook her head as she turned on the flashlight. It was too late for second thoughts, now. The flashlight flickered, so she shook it gently to stabilize it. Once the light was bright, she made her way over towards the stairs of the shrine. Water leaked down the concrete like a river, pouring into the street below and she hoped to the Gods that she wouldn't slip and do the same.

After quietly arguing with herself that she did in fact need to go and probably save her cousin and not make a break for 500 years in the past, Kagome mustered up the courage to take one step down the stairway and instantly regretted it. Her foot slipped from under her as she crashed onto the concrete of the stairs.

The flashlight slipped out of her hands and bounced down the steps. Halfway through, the flashlight made a slight clinking sound over the loud pattering of the rain. Something inside Kagome told her that the flashlight had seen the last of its days and she was left out in the dark with only the occasional flash of lightning to guide her.

Going down the stairs at this point would be dangerous. Kagome was out to find her cousin and possibly help her, not the other way around.

Kagome sighed as she got up and looked to see if she had taken any damage. Other than just a few scrapes on her hands and the tip of her shorts being wet from the fall, Kagome was fine.

After standing in the rain for a while and contemplating her life decisions, a light shone from behind Kagome. She recognized that light and she groaned in protest. It was a quick flash, only lasting for a moment, but Kagome knew better than to think that it was just lightning. No, that was light from the well. Just as she thought about it, Ame came to mind and a new wave of worry washed over her body.

 _What if Ame fell in?_

The girl made a mad dash for the well. Kagome sent mud flying everywhere as she stepped in puddles and even fell into a few that were deeper than she had expected.

By the time she had gotten to the well, her shoes and socks were destroyed. Mud lined up the sides of her legs and small amounts on the tip of her raincoat, just above her knees.

"Ame!" Kagome called as she nearly jumped down the stairs that led to her family owned well.

A girl in a blue raincoat and matching rain boots quickly jumped up as though she had been caught red-handed, which she had been. Ame turned around, her blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of black, framed glasses met Kagome's. One of Ame's legs was hoisted over the edge of the well as though trying to climb in.

A sudden blush of embarrassment crept upon Ame's cheeks and she gulped, getting ready to explain to her cousin the otherworldly event that she had just witnessed.

"Kagome." She said softly. "You're not gonna believe this, but your well glows!"

"Oh really?" Kagome laughed nervously as she brushed off the comment. "That's impossible!"

"But I'm serious!" Ame argued as Kagome tried to lead her out of the well house. "I can show you!"

Ame ran back to the well and stuck a hand down it. She stood on her tippy toes, worrying Kagome as it seemed as though she were about to fall. Like she said before, the well lit up. A soft breeze flowed from it and in it's trail was the lingering scent of sea water. It reminded Kagome of the beach, but the well was no where near a beach...

Kagome was too distracted to notice her cousin peering over the well in confusion.

"What is that?" Ame asked. "It's a red dot."

Curious, Kagome went for herself to see what the girl was talking about. She gasped when a young man clad in red hopped out of the well and looked her dead in the eye with determination.


	3. Under The Sea

**_Under The Sea_**

Ame was roughly pulled back by the shoulders when she saw a silver headed young man hop out of the well and onto it's edge. He wore red, traditional japanese clothing and his eyes were a striking color of gold. Aside from his looks and the ears on top of his head, the boy looked damaged. Cuts and bruises lined his body and the bags under his eyes showed nothing but exhaustion.

Ame was too in awe and confused to say anything. Too busy looking at pair of furry white ears on his head. And they moved...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "I'm on vacation! What are you doing here-"

"No time, Kagome! You need to come with me!" The man named Inuyasha proclaimed.

He quickly moved forward and bent down to pick Kagome up from behind the knees. Like a sack of rice, he threw her over his shoulder against her protesting and hopped on the edge of the well again, without even sparing Ame a second glance.

Before he could jump in, Ame snapped out of her trance and grabbed Kagome's hands. She pulled her hardest to keep her cousin from being kidnapped by this strange man. The ground near the well was wet and muddy, making Ame's rain boots sink. She was at a complete disadvantage.

Kagome on the other hand seemed shocked for a couple of moments as Ame did her best to keep her safe. No one, not even her mother protested about her leaving for the other world in a while. It felt nice knowing that someone wanted to keep her home. Granted, her family probably did, but they knew that she had a mission to complete. It just felt nice having someone show that they wanted Kagome to stay in their world. _Her_ world.

"Let go of my cousin, you creep!" Ame cried out as she clenched her eyes shut.

"No, you let go!" The silver headed man scolded. "And I'm not a creep! Kagome has a job to do!"

Ame flinched at the voice that was raised at her, but her grip on Kagome didn't cease.

"Don't yell at my cousin, you idiot!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. "Sit, boy!"

With a force so strong, it pulled Ame off of her feet, the three plunged into the depths of the well. Kagome and Ame's hands were still clasped together as the younger squealed. Fear grasped her body so tightly, she couldn't even muster up the ability to scream.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha shouted as the trio fell.

Lights surrounded Ame and she watched as the well transformed into something else. Like a different world. Everything around her looked like a galaxy of purple stars. A salty smell filled her nose and she recognized it to be seawater. The smell was so strong that it was almost nauseating until she hit the bottom of the well.

A cold rush washed across her body and she shut her eyes to bear it. Water filled her lungs, so she shut her mouth and clenched her nose with her fingers to keep any more from getting it. Realizing that she was in a body of water, Ame swam to the top.

Before she reached the surface of the water, she saw what looked like Kagome's well, but it didn't have the structure built over it. Either way, she used the edge of the well as leverage to propel herself to the surface faster. When she broke through, she took the deepest breath of life she could. Ame hadn't even realized that she was low on air.

"Ame!"Kagome called from a wooden boat, her clothes were soaked and she was panting, seeming as though she had just gotten on the boat recently.

A man in priest's robes rowed the boat over closer to where Ame was floating in the water. Kagome stuck out a hand for Ame to grab, which she did, along with the side of the boat to get in.

She looked around, noticing that they were in a forest type area, but only the tops of the trees were visible above the water.

"Where are we?" Ame asked, taking off the hood of her rain jacket as she noticed that it wasn't raining anymore.

"Would you believe me if I told you that we're 500 years in the past?"

Ame didn't answer as she stared at her cousin with wide eyes. Suddenly, all the odd things she saw started to make a little bit of sense while still not at all.

"Then the glowing?" She asked.

Kagome nodded.

"And the galaxy-thingy?"

Another nod.

"The water?"

"That," Kagome sighed. "I don't know. But I do know that this is where my house would be 500 years in the past."

"I can explain everything." The only man on the boat said.

He had dark hair tied into a small ponytail in the back and violet eyes. The man reached over towards Ame and grabbed her hand, caressing it softly. He was much kinder than that mean person, Inuyasha, was. Speaking of Inuyasha...Where was he?

"But first, will you bear my children?"

Ame quickly snatched her hand away and blushed a bright red. The man also seemed to be a bit of a creep too.

"I-I'm too young and I don't know you!" She explained, her voice cracking at every word.

Kagome glared at the man.

"Miroku, she's 16 and she's my relative. You lay one more finger on her and I will make sure you don't have any to touch a woman with again." She threatened.

The man named Miroku retracted his hands and surrendered.

"I'll just tell you both what happened then."


	4. Exposition Dump

_**Exposition Dump**_

" _It took only one day for the destruction to occur. I just so happened to be staring straight into Sango's beautiful eyes as we were planning on what to name our soon to be child-_ "

"Miroku!" Kagome scolded. "Be serious!"

He chuckled before continuing with his story.

" _Anyways, a storm had over taken the land. Lightning struck trees, setting them aflame. The earth shook at the sound of the thunder booming from the sky and the people ran whenever they heard the roar of the water demon. A dragon made of water that comes out every night, attacking people. The monster sweeps over entire villages, taking villagers into it's body and drowning them before releasing them in an unknown place by sunrise . Whenever this monster is around, waves of water follow it, sinking villages and taking the lives of many more people and lesser demons alike. As you can see, it's been through here._ "

Miroku looked down at his hand. Purple beads were wrapped around it like he was trying to conceal it or keep it locked away. His face tensed with guilt as thoughts plagued his mind, but he continued his story.

" _Before things got this bad Inuyasha, Sango and I tried to fight the demon. Tessaiga and Sango's Hiraikotsu only went through the demon. We were fighting against actual water. We even cut the demon in half, but it's water-like body pulled itself together again. I tried to suck it in with my wind-tunnel, but I only got the water around it, not the actual dragon. We fought for a long time, exhausting our resources until we finally had to flee. It wasn't easy finding a place to regain our strength as all of the places we went were under water. Even now, things are flooding so quickly. Inuyasha hasn't gotten any sleep since the night before you left. He spends every waking moment trying to find a safe place for us to rest, but it's no use. Only the west, guarded by some type of barrier to keep the water out is the only safe place, but Inuyasha is too prideful to ask his brother for assistance._ "

Ame stared at Miroku, trying to take in the information given. Many questions crossed her mind, but only one seemed to come out of her mouth.

"Where is the dragon, now?" She asked.

Miroku sighed.

"It only comes out at night, but it circles the land until it finds a village and terrorizes it."

"Do you think that it's looking for something?" Ame questioned as she analyzed the dragon's actions in her head.

"That could be a possibility, but I hope it finds what it's looking for soon, or else there may be no hope for us." Miroku vocalized. "Anyways, you ladies are soaked and wet. Allow me to take you both to our hiding spot. Inuyasha is already heading there to check on everyone else."

"Everyone else?" Kagome echoed.

Miroku nodded.

"Yes, there are survivors."

 _-Time Skip-_

"So," Ame continued. "The Wind Tunnel is a curse that's passed down through the generations in your family?"

Miroku nodded.

"And this Sesshomaru person," She continued to inquire. "He's Inuyasha's half brother. Is he mean?"

Miroku chuckled.

"He has tried to kill us on multiple occasions. Let's hope not to run into him because he's rather hard to miss."

Kagome chimed in.

"The genes in their family run strong. They all have silver hair and amber eyes. Except for Inuyasha's mother."

"Is it because she's human?" Ame asked.

The two of them nodded.

After the long explanantion of how the world Ame was now in worked, she felt tired. So much information was crammed in her head about the demon hierarchy and the Shikon Jewel. Everything seemed like a story out of a book, but with everything around her, she knew that this was definitely real. Something crossed her mind as Ame sat up quickly.

"Kagome, if this is the past now...what does that mean for the future? All the rain?" She asked, worry making her voice faulter. "Will everything still exist?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know and right now, we can't get to the future. So we just have to hope that by saving the past, we can save the future."


	5. The Hide-Out

**_A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. This is an overview of the hide-out. More details about it and its residents will be talked about more in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! If you're confused, don't hesitate to comment._**

 _ **The Hide-Out**_

A silence befell the trio as Miroku took them to the other survivors. Ame was at too much of a loss for words. Was this how Kagome felt when she first came over? How was she handling this so well? Pure dread washed over her body as Ame realized that she may not have a home to go back to. That she may be stuck in a world where no one knew her. Where no one would care for her and that if she died, no one would remember her.

Every bone in her body wanted to cry. She wanted to kick and scream, but like her mind, they were in a state of shock.

"We're here." Miroku said softly, looking at the sorry sight of the girl he knew to be Ame.

He understandingly rubbed a hand on her back, gently urging her to leave the boat.

Ame took the hint, looking up and finding herself in front of a ladder that climbed up a tree. Kagome had already started, so Ame pulled herself to do the same. It was a longer travel than she expected. She didn't realize that this specific tree was so tall.

As she climbed, Ame looked out over the horizon. The sun was setting and she suddenly felt a bit helpless. The sun was going down a bit faster than normal and the wind picked up a bit more forcefully.

"Ame!" Miroku called below her. "Keep climbing! Hurry."

Miroku didn't need to tell her twice as she picked up the pace. A roar echoed throughout the lands and Ame didn't even bother to look behind her. She was too busy trying to live to be worried about that.

When at the top, Ame was grabbed by the arms and quickly pulled into a large living space that was cut within the tree. Miroku followed soon after, looking out just as the sun sunk below the horizon.

Soon, rain poured down from the sky at a frightening rate. It was almost as bad as back home. In her world. Another roar was made and from far away, Ame could see a wave of water forming and moving...seemingly on it's own until something in front of it took shape.

A dragon with blood red eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth pulled inself from the water before it took flight. Ame stared in shock. The monster was giant. It was almost as tall as the tree she resided in. To be sure, Ame peaked over the edge of the tree and something oddly familiar happened.

She saw a familiar red dot coming towards her.

"Kagome!" She called. "It's Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?" Someone picked up.

It was a little boy as he ran over to the opening to look out for the silver-haired mystery. He smiled and waved at Inuyasha with eyes that showed nothing but love and admiration.

Like a calling, more people began to crowd around the edge of the tree. Ame almost felt ready to fall off, but she held her ground before turning and crawling through the legs of many people to reach safety. She saw Kagome, tending to an injured person, mumbling to herself.

"Kagome?" Ame called, placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"That idiot!" She seethed. "Working his body to the bone and not even asking me for help. He just decides to pick me up for the ride. Had he told me something this urgent was happening, I would have come right away."

Ame giggled softly.

"You two seem to get along well." She noticed. "And besides, he was on a time constraint. I don't think he had time to sit over tea and ask you to come save the world with him, right?"

Kagome sighed, releasing her pent up anger as she tended to another helpless villager.

"I-I just..."

"Love him a lot?" Ame finished, jokingly.

"Yes." Kagome sighed before realizing what she said. "Wait-No! I don't!"

Ame cooed.

"Shut up!" Kagome shouted, just as Inuyasha broke through the crowd of people to stand next to her.

In his hands was an toddler. It's cry was soft as it threw a fit in Inuyasha's arms.

"Glad to see you're still as energetic as usual." He panted. "I would hate to be in a world where you weren't the same hot-headed, demon of a priestess you are."

He fell to his knees, passing the crying child off to Ame before falling unconcious.

Kagome reached for him and the world seemed to slow as she watched her cousin cry over the limp body of the man who saved all these people. The others gathered around at the sight. They stared at their hero, defeated. Not by the monster, but his responsibilites, exhaustion and time.


	6. Hush

**_A/N: Sorry, I was gone. But now, I am back!_**

 ** _Hush_**

Ame sat with her back against the thick, wooded walls of the hideout. She prayed to the God's that neither she, nor the sleeping toddler in her arms would fall prey to her worst enemy of all. Splinters.

She looked around, scanning the dark space. Even with the candles, the amount of darkness that covered the hide-out was still massive. Most of everyone's faces were covered by shadows. The only thing that lit up the hide-out other than the low lit candles was the lightning. It flashed for only a moment, but even then, she could see the trepidation on the survivors faces. Women were crying. Men were trying to act tough, but they all had a foreboding look on their faces. Doom was looming overhead.

A woman made her way closer to Ame and smiled as she sat down next to her. From the flash of lightning that happened to light up her new and dim home, she made out the figure of a girl with a high ponytail.

"I can take the child from you, if you'd like." The woman offered. "So you can rest."

Ame shook her head, gently pinching the cheeks of her new friend.

"I'm fine." She answered. "Thank you."

It was silent for a moment before the woman continued on.

"I'm Sango." The woman said. "I heard you were a relative of Kagome's and came to see how you were holding up."

"I'm Ame and I'm doing fine. Just a little shaken, but I'm making it."

Everything really was going fast. First, she was thrown into an unknown world in the past and now her life's in danger. That wasn't even the least of her problems. She had to find a way to get home, if it was still there. Ame had a tight feeling in her gut that maybe all this rain in the past had something to do with why it was raining so much in the future.

Ame smiled, distracted from her thoughts, when the toddler grabbed a small fist full of her shirt and stirred a bit in his sleep.

"But I can't let it get to me too much." She chuckled as she poked the child's chubby cheeks. "I'm being depended on."

Miroku had suddenly came to mind as Ame processed Sango's name. He talked about her when explaining how things got as bad as it did. It must be such a tough time having a child in such a situation. Ame turned to face Sango. Not much could be seen, but she could tell that Sango was looking at her too.

"Congratulations on the baby." Ame said.

"What baby?"

"Miroku said that you two were deciding on what to name your first born child. I wanted to congratulate you. You'll be great parents if you can keep Miroku away from other girls."

"Wait one moment." Sango said before she got up.

Her footsteps were fast paced as she sped off. Ame guessed that it was towards Miroku. Maybe the pregnancy was supposed to be a secret. Not long after, she heard a slapping sound and a loud voice.

"You pervert!" It went. "Stop spreading those rumors about me bearing your child!"

"But Sango! My lov-" Miroku's voice pleaded.

Another slapping sound rang through the hide-out. The interaction between the two lightened the mood and there were a couple of people chuckling when they weren't shushing the couple. It got a small smile of Ame as well.

Thunder roared with untamed power. Enough to send everyone right back into fear and enough to make the baby in Ame's arms begin to cry. She gently rocked him in her arms, lightly shushing him and telling him it would be okay. The child was almost calm until someone shouted.

"Shut that damn baby up or throw it out!"

From the sounds of it, it was a man. He stood a little taller than Inuyasha and he got to his feet and looked over at Ame. Everyone else looked at her too. The man seemed to voice the opinions of almost everyone in the cave.

Murmurs of agreement followed suit and he was serious about throwing the child out. The hide-out was meant to be quiet when the dragon was near. If it were anything but, their rate of survival dropped tremendously. Raised voices were okay because they could immediately be shushed, but everyone knew that a child's cry could attract unwanted attention from miles away.

Still, the baby continued to cry. His chubby arms grasped at nothing in the air and his eyes were closed tightly. He was having a nightmare.

Ame lifted the baby up, laying his head on her shoulder and patting him on the back. She was trying to calm him down, but she herself was nothing close to being calm either. The baby could probably feel the soft vibrating of her body due to nervousness. Lightning lit up the hide-out once more and Ame saw all the angry looks that were aimed at her.

"Hey!" Went a familiar and bold voice. "All of you are here due to someone's mercy and generosity. Inuyasha's. You don't make decisions here and if you don't like that, leave."

Ame sighed in relief when her cousin stood up for her. Kagome was always confident and knew what to say. It gave Ame a new boost of confidence.

Ame was confident in her need to protect the child that was calming in her arms and that he wasn't safe in the hide-out. The people here seemed as though they would do anything for their survival. Even threaten to throw out children...But that made Ame think. The toddler Inuyasha brought was the only child she saw. Were there really no others...?


End file.
